Hibrido
by Dmonisa
Summary: Aquello seria la prueba irrefutable de que ella le pertenecia. Y eso era de su plena complacencia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Alto contenido erótico, menores y personas en desacuerdo abstenerse de leer.**_

 _ **Capitulo corregido por Danperjaz.**_

 **Hibrido**.

Sesshōmaru estaba molesto. No. En realidad, se encontraba muy furioso. Pues aquella visión que se presentaba ante sus ojos demoniacos, le resultaba de lo más absurdo, haciendo que la poca paciencia que intentaba aparentar, pendiera de un delgado hilo. Se le antojaba complacer ese molesto cosquilleo en sus garras y disponerse a destrozar la carne de cierto cuerpo insignificante.

Jamás hubiera imaginado ser testigo de una escena que él mismo permitió suceder, creyendo que le beneficiaria en un principio; ahora veía los resultados de su decisión, y esto hacia que se cuestionara seriamente la posibilidad de retractarse en la idea de complacer a su esposa.

 _Su_ Rin, _su_ humana, esa que él cuidaba con devoción y mantenía intacta como si de una figura de cristal se tratara, se hallaba tumbada sobre el verde césped del jardín de esa mansión que ahora también le pertenecía a ella, y un ser patético se encontraba tirado sobre su perfecto vientre, osando tocarla como sólo él tenía permitido, provocándole cosquillas. Quería despedazar algo de inmediato. Lamentaba mucho el que ella se encontrara presente, porque de lo contrario, ese pequeño cachorro ya sería parte de un recuerdo.

—¡Hiroki, déjame! ¡Ya basta! ¡Basta!

Rin se retorció débil bajo el peso de ese diminuto cuerpo, y Sesshōmaru creyó que ya había esperado demasiado.

Descendió con parsimonia, sin que ella notara los deseos que guardaba en su interior. Se acercó lento hasta ellos y sujetando la ropa del pequeño, lo levantó en alto.

—Suficiente, Hiroki —demandó con seriedad, a lo que el niño le respondió con una sonrisa demostrando dientes repletos de caramelo y colmillos pequeños.

El demonio frunció el ceño, molesto al verlo.

—Gracias, mi señor —habló su esposa, agitada, sin moverse desde el suelo—. Hiroki ha estado muy juguetón hoy. Te lo has perdido —comento ella, y prosiguió, incorporando la mitad de su cuerpo, para sostenerse en los codos—. ¿Por cierto, donde has estado, mi señor?

Sesshōmaru le dedicó una mirada de soslayo sopesando si debía decirle o no que estuvo vigilándola desde el cielo.

—Estaba cerciorándome de evitar alguna presencia indeseable, ahora que este… cachorro se encuentra aquí, debemos tener cuidado —respondió centrando su atención en el niño que se movía inquieto en el aire aún.

—Ah, eso explica por qué sentía tu presencia aquí todo el tiempo.

¡Oh! Claro. Sesshōmaru había olvidado que ya no podía simplemente ocultarse de ella como antes. En momentos así, desearía ser el mismo demonio con identidad desconocida para todos, porque de ese modo podría protegerla de su mundo. Además, el que ella fuera humana la convertía en alguien muy dependiente de él. Algo que definitivamente no deseaba cambiar jamás.

Los ojos ámbares se abrieron desmesurados al oírla, y se sintió atrapado. Qué irónico. Nadie más podía hacerlo sentir así.

La risa jovial de la mujer, llamó su atención. Nada era gracioso ahora, y aunque él admiraba verla reír, con esa risa se burlaba de él, de su incapacidad por esconderse del único ser vivo que no podía dañar. Al contrario, ese ser existente era el que podía destruirlo. Si ella lo supiera, entendería a qué grado se extendía la sobreprotección de un demonio, mucho más la de un InuYokai.

Con la diversión claramente plasmada en su rostro, Rin se incorporó por completo y con pasos lentos se acercó a él.

—Sesshōmaru, te aseguro que no debes celarme ante un diminuto cachorro —dijo con una sonrisa sincera, y los ojos claros penetrantes mirando los dorados, como si pudiera insertarse en el alma de cualquier ser ¿O sólo en el alma de Sesshōmaru?

—¡Tía! —exclamó el pequeño, irrumpiendo el momento, provocando que uno de los más feroces demonios que pudiera existir tuviera deseos de deshacerse de él.

—¡Por favor, bájalo! —Pidió Rin en una risa jocosa, deteniéndose al oír un gruñido molesto, por lo que prosiguió con calma y bajando la cabeza—... Mi señor.

De inmediato, el demonio blanco notó lo que había provocado, sintiéndose insatisfecho al producir que su señora se cohibiera ante su presencia, pues eso era algo que solo debería suceder en la privacidad de un encuentro íntimo, y no en respuesta a un gruñido molesto, donde le enseñaba los colmillos de un monstruo, la bestia en la que se podía convertir.

Ahora, más furioso que antes, alejó sus ojos de ella para no verla, y se decidió por bajar al infante, colocándolo en los brazos de su tía. Esta, al sentirlo, lo abrazó rápidamente con el objeto de acunarlo como si fuera su propio cachorro, sin ser consciente de que él notaba todo, y que con un gesto de enojo en el rostro se alejó de los dos.

Aveces, debía estar lo suficientemente lejos de ella para evitar dañarlo de cualquier modo, otras veces, sólo necesitaba un gruñido para espantarla.

… …

Rápidamente el día dio paso a la noche. Esto hacia que recordara lo rápido que se movía el tiempo para los humanos. Un suspiro de uno de los suyos podría representar una corta existencia humana. Y le provocaba pensar en el _hubiera_ , en lo que sería la vida de su Rin si nunca se hubiese arriesgado a convertirla en su mujer, a marcarla como una parte de sí. Definitivamente, se habría perdido de mucho. Algo que jamás se perdonaría cometer.

Como era parte de su costumbre ya, se limitó a permanecer lejos hasta calmar el humor predominante, para luego regresar y detenerse a observar las actividades de su esposa. Hoy, que contaba con la compañía del hijo de su medio hermano hibrido, la vio realizar actos diferentes a las que estaba habituado a contemplar.

Levitando en lo alto, ubicado frente a una ventana, gozó de saber cómo sería la vida de ellos si tuvieran un cachorro propio, un infante que la haría más fácil a ella que a él y que lo complacería con el solo hecho de existir porque sería parte de los dos. Esa sería la prueba irrefutable de que alguna vez y para siempre los dos estaban unidos.

Rin, que claramente había notado la presencia de él, intentaba no sonreír abiertamente, y Sesshōmaru lo sabía. A parte de sentir todo lo que el otro, la conocía como a nadie. No lo engañaba.

La vio arreglar una cama para el pequeño, cuando ese se hallaba aun jugando en el suelo de la habitación, aunque no por mucho tiempo. La humana cambió las sábanas por unas nuevas que estaban guardadas en el closet, y las hizo a un lado para cuando acostara a Hiroki. Luego, fue a tomarlo en brazos, cuidando de sostener bien su cabeza, a pesar de que ya estaba demasiado grande como para que sufriera algún daño. Con la paciencia comprensiva de Rin, y con la poca tolerancia que le quedaba al gran señor de esa mansión, el niño se durmió con sólo movimientos suaves y una dulce voz tarareando en su oído.

Sesshōmaru casi sintió ternura… No. Eso era diferente… Sintió fascinación, sintió que quería tomar el rostro femenino entre sus manos, para unir sus bocas y besarla con frenesí hasta que los labios de los dos se volvieran húmedos y rojos. Era extrañamente atrayente verla comportarse de esa manera, porque la hacía tan vulnerable, humana, que sólo se le antojaba no volver a soltarla jamás.

Era muy obvio para él que su parte demoniaca lo controlaba en esas situaciones, y que esa corriente erizando su piel desde la punta de las garras hasta el final de cada cabello blanco era porque su bestia anhelaba aparearse. Tan primitivo que hasta daba aflicción y en sus pensamientos, se veía preso de una sentencia.

—Buenas noches, Hiroki.

Ella acabo de depositar al niño en la cama, lo cubrió con las sabanas, luego le dirigió una dulce mirada y abandonó la habitación sin apagar las luces. ¡Que tonta! Era más peligroso para ese niño dormir con la luz encendida que en la oscuridad, porque al menos en la negra oscuridad tenía la oportunidad de esconderse de algún adversario. Por esta vez, Sesshōmaru lo dejaría pasar. No era necesario preocuparse por algún intruso, pues él estaría bajo el mismo techo. Nadie se atrevería a ingresar sin su consentimiento, y si lo intentaban, los recibiría con gusto de poder deshacerse, al fin de esa furia acumulada.

… …

Cuando se aseguró de que ella estuviera ocupada en el cuarto de baño, ingresó a la habitación de los dos luego de cerrar todas las puertas y despedir a los pocos sirvientes que permitía tener a su servicio. A él le agradaba en demasía la privacidad.

Ni bien hubo cerrado la puerta de la habitación, escuchó el agua de la ducha caer, y en su mente pudo imaginar detallando con minucioso esmero la figura desnuda de su esposa bajo el agua. Por un instante, se vio dominado por un impulso y se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba ella; sus ojos tomaron un tinte rojizo y sus garras se cerraron en puños ante la expectativa. Pero, cuando tomó el pomo de esa puerta que lo separaba de ella, recordó la barrera que se imponía entre los dos cada vez que cometía un error y provocaba el alejamiento del único ser imprescindible en su vida. El cuerpo masculino se tensó alertado de sus propios pensamientos, y detuvo su accionar, alejó las manos y retrocedió en dirección a la cama, respirando pesadamente. Lo fastidiaban bastante estos sentimientos humanos. Si no fuera por ella, no los soportaría.

Esforzándose en no dejarse llevar por el instinto, como sucedía muy a menudo, se deshizo de esa corbata que ella lo había obligado a usar ese día para cuando fueron a buscar al pequeño, lo arrojó al piso sin darle la menor importancia. Prosiguió con la camisa, esta vez dándole algo más de dedicación y desprendiendo cada botón con cuidado. Porque aunque nadie lo supiera ni recordara, él no podía sacar de su mente que esa era la camisa que llevaba puesta cuando conoció a Rin en el pasillo que dirigía a la oficina del profesor de ella. Días atrás lo encontró olvidado entre un cúmulo de ropa y mandó que la arreglaran para usarla. Para su olfato sobrenatural, allí aún estaba impreso el olor de esa joven antes de volverla suya.

Sin notarlo, sonrió suavemente para sí. El hecho de conocerla como el hecho de recordar ese momento exclusivo sucedido entre ambos, podía arrancarle un profundo sentido de satisfacción.

Estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que no fue consciente de que ya no se encontraba solo en la habitación. Un par de brazos frágiles se enrollaron alrededor de su tórax y lo arrancaron del ensimismamiento. Parpadeó confuso y giró el rostro para ver el cuerpo femenino pegado a su espalda, tocándolo sobre la tela de la camisa. Ahora lamentaba el no haber acabado de quitársela.

—¿Sigues enfadado conmigo, Sesshōmaru?

" _Hmph."_ Pensó, frunciendo el entrecejo al oírla. Detestaba terriblemente ser el causante de esas confusiones, pues lo único que lograba con el malestar de ella era una molestia mayor en él.

—No tengo razones para estarlo.

Rin, cerró los ojos relajando su cuerpo, acariciando esa espalda con la punta de su nariz, asegurándose de provocar que esa piel bajo la camisa se erizara. Llevó las manos a los extremos de esa prenda y la removió hasta quitársela de encima a su esposo. Después, volvió a pegarse a la piel expuesta.

—Hoy aparentaste estarlo —murmuró suavemente.

El demonio respiró manso. La detestaba por hacer que muchas emociones lo dominaran. Quería tanto alejarla de sí para no pasar por aquello, y a la vez, ansiaba tomarla para calmar esa necesidad insaciable, aunque fuera por solo un momento. Esto le ocurría por enamorarse de su pareja. Sin mencionar, que se trataba de una humana.

—Ese cachorro… molesto y entrometido —masculló entre dientes, demostrando lo desagradable de aquel día.

Ella sonrió divertida. Giró alrededor del cuerpo masculino para verlo directamente al rostro y obtener su completa atención.

—No tienes razón para molestarte tanto —objetó—. Es sólo un niño —continuó con una sonrisa animada, mientras los ojos dorados demostraban suspicacia al observarla. Y sin intención, eso arrancó una risa graciosa de la boca femenina.

Tantas reacciones espontaneas ocasionaron que Sesshōmaru levantara una ceja. Esa mujer, la misma que había elegido como pareja, tenía que ser quien desquiciara su mundo.

—Hmph —él fue a tomar entre sus dedos el mentón menudo de ella, y tiró de ese rostro para acercarlo al suyo, en esta instancia acabó susurrando rozándole los labios—. Ese insípido cachorro no es el culpable de mi molestia.

Rin abrió los ojos claros, sorprendida de esa confesión. Esta era una extraña ocasión ante su presencia. Y se sintió pequeña porque esa mirada ambarina consumía algo de su interior, o intentaba penetrar en su ser.

—Rin.

Ella, al oírlo, en un gesto perturbado, sacudió la cabeza alejándose del agarre de esos dedos.

—¡Rin! —volvió a insistir él, pero su humana parecía perdida entre pensamientos. —¡Rin! —Rugió esta vez, obteniendo la atención de ese par de ojos claros que lo admiraron como si se tratara de alguien desconocido. ¿Le temía, o lo observaba con incredulidad porque lo creía molesto?

El peliplata bufó por lo bajo y cerró los ojos en un gesto de cansancio, cuando volvió a abrirlos se vislumbró un tinte rojo rodeando las irises ambarinas que Rin tanto amaba. Él, con algo de brusquedad impresa en sus acciones, tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos, rodeando las mejillas con sus dedos, y se acercó de nueva cuenta a esos labios rosados que se le antojaban apetecibles. El cálido aliento del demonio provocó que la joven crispara el rostro en molestia e intentara alejarse, como si pudiera escapar de ese agarre. Impactado ante eso, Sesshōmaru rodeó la estrecha cintura con un brazo para acercarla, en un intento exitoso para evitar que escapara.

Rin gimió dolida entre tantas garras deteniéndola, sintiéndose presa entre el cuerpo de un depredador, y la idea de saberse sin salida alguna. Ella proyectó el pánico recorriéndola y este se trasladó hasta Sesshōmaru que, impoluto, la aprisionó más contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó.

Su mujer, escondió la mirada antes de dignarse a responder. Parecía… asustada.

—No es nada importante—dijo con voz suave.

—Habla —demandó ya fastidiado.

Las manos pequeñas de ella se aferraron a la piel de los brazos que la rodeaban, buscando de qué sostenerse. Él lo sentía. Luego, alzó los ojos temerosos y enfrentó la mirada ambarina.

—Tu… —tragó saliva antes de proseguir. Tanta tensión hacía que Sesshōmaru quisiera perder la paciencia—… ¿Qué sientes por mí?... eh, yo sé que… todo se trata del aroma de mi cuerpo y… que… tu… —no pudo seguir, detuvo las palabras, sacudió la cabeza otra vez y bajó la mirada.

Él, se quedó atónito luego de oírla. En su cuerpo, podía sentir el cúmulo de sensaciones que recorrían el cuerpo pequeño de su mujer, vergüenza, expectación, pánico.

—¿A qué viene eso? —quiso saber.

—Pues… veras… —en un gesto nervioso, ella acomodó detrás de su oreja el poco cabello que caía sobre su rostro, y esquivó la mirada de él porque esos ojos penetrantes se le clavaban como aguijones en la piel—… yo… Han pasado veinticinco años —respondió al fin en un hilo de voz, sin mirarlo directamente—, y nunca… eh… —se mordió el labio dejando en evidencia lo nerviosa que estaba, sin darse cuenta de que la impaciencia de Sesshōmaru aumentaba por cada vez que se detenía en su parloteo—… ¿Nunca te cansarías de mí? Es que… no tenemos nada que nos una, ni un papel que nos ate será suficiente porque… digo… ¡tú eres un demonio! —Y pronunció lo último con un ligero tinte de dolor.

Eso mismo. Él era un demonio, y por lo tanto, no necesitaba de nada para demostrar que jamás podría deshacerse de esa necesidad absurda que lo ataba a ella. Y por eso mismo, lo repelían tanto las uniones de los suyos con míseros humanos, porque estos últimos no podían entender lo que realmente significaba unirse a alguien que en muchos aspectos sobrepasaba la existencia humana.

" _Míseros e insignificantes humanos."_

Luego de varios segundos, ella le dirigió una mirada, para descubrir que Sesshōmaru meditaba con los ojos cerrados. Cuando él accedió a verla, respondió como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

—¿Veinticinco años? —Levantó una ceja incrédulo— No lo había notado.

Decirlo, ocasionó que Rin sonriera sinceramente aliviada.

—¿Eso significa un _te amo_? —se arriesgó a preguntar con los labios oscilando entre la duda de lo atrevido y la vergüenza.

Él ladeó el rostro para verla desde otro ángulo, pensando que toda aquella escena era algo que venía aplazando en el tiempo, y que en algún momento debía darse a conocer. No le importaría darle todo lo que ella deseara con tal de no alejarse de su lado, y tener que admitir algo tan mundano como esas palabras que ella ansiaba oír, era un precio demasiado bajo.

—No —dijo, causando que los ojos claros que lo contemplaban se volvieran de vidrio y lágrimas estuvieran a punto de desbordarse en esas pupilas. Pero, antes de que ella se apresurara a sacar conclusiones erróneas, a permitir que esa mente traviesa se moviera rápidamente, se acercó hasta esos labios que lo estaban tentando, para susurrarle como si de un secreto se tratara—. Significa que eres mía y que jamás te dejaré marchar.

Entonces, unió las bocas de los dos, evitando una respuesta, mientras atrapaba un gemido ahogado en sus labios. Se enfocó en besarla, con suavidad, con seguridad impresa en cada movimiento, sobre todo, con hambre. Llevó los brazos a la espalda femenina para abrazarla, dejándole sin una oportunidad de escape.

—Tú me perteneces para siempre —murmuró en el oído de su esposa, demostrando con esa respiración pesada, con las sensaciones atormentando ambos cuerpos, con las garras moviéndose cuidadosamente, que esa noche la tomaría. Y ella lo ansiaba tanto, porque era de su completo placer perderse en los labios masculinos.

Rin gimió audiblemente en respuesta, y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás sabiendo que se mostraba desarmada ante él. Pero no le importaba, porque conocía a la perfección los límites que se imponía su demonio para no lastimarla.

Él gruñó extasiado, sintiendo deseos de morder, cuando observó la sumisión que enseñaba su pareja, esa misma actitud que era peculiar en cada hembra dominada por su macho, y aunque en una mínima parte de sus pensamientos se sintió contrariado, porque no quería una mujer que le diera la razón en todo, su complacencia fue mayor porque hoy se le antojaba enterrarse en ese pequeño cuerpo con dureza, una y otra vez, buscando marcarla como todas las veces.

Las manos grandes recorrieron la espalda suave de Rin, y fueron a posicionarse en cada muslo expuesto a su merced, la apretó contra sí para luego separar esas piernas y alzarla. Ella rodeó la cadera masculina en respuesta, como si su propio peso se moviera sin consentimiento y con sus manos pequeñas se sostuvo del cuello masculino. Los besos no cesaron y era claro para los dos que Sesshōmaru llevaba el mando, entre tanto Rin se quedaba sin aire por momentos. Era como entregar el mando de su vida pequeña a alguien tan poderoso como él.

El demonio de ojos abrasadores se movió dirigiéndose a la cama para posicionar el cuerpo femenino sobre las sábanas, y luego apretarla con su peso. Ella cerró los ojos y gimió libremente, dándole la oportunidad de arrastrar los colmillos desde el cuello expuesto donde una marca relucía orgullosa. Llevó su boca a recorrerla sobre la tela de esa camisa estorbosa y se dio el lujo de detenerse sobre los puntos más sensibles de esa piel. Ubicó los labios en la cúspide de los montes de Rin, con delicada parsimonia absorbió el pezón derecho sobre la tela, y a pesar de tener esa ropa de por medio, ella profirió un quejido agudo que fue música para el oído de Sesshōmaru. Sin que ella supiera, él sonrió gustoso ubicado sobre esa porción de piel. Luego, se movió hacia el lado izquierdo, y realizó la misma acción sobre el otro seno, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Sesshōmaru sabía que no se trataba de que fuera delicado en los roces, ni de que Rin estuviera fingiendo, sino de que se hallaba sensible a cada toque porque estaba en el momento preciso que él necesitaba para cumplir sus deseos. Lo sabía, y se aprovecharía de aquello. Iba a acabar de completar la unión de ambos. Estaba real e irreprochablemente perdido por ella.

Cansado de moverse con paciencia y no poder tocarla como ansiaba, llevó las garras de su mano derecha sobre el pecho de ella para luego bajarla y arrancar los botones de la camisa color rosa que su esposa llevaba puesta ese día. Le quedaba perfecto, resaltando tanto el color de esa piel pulcra como las curvas que poseía, pero no le servía de nada a Sesshōmaru porque para él el mejor modo de admirarla era sin ropa. Una vez que pudo hacer a un lado la tela de esa camisa como la del sostén blanco, dejó que el largo cabello blanco cayera sobre el abdomen plano provocándole escalofríos, y se movió hacia arriba para besarla en la boca mientras su estómago hacia contacto directo con el de ella. Se tomó un par de minutos para unir sus bocas degustándola a sus anchas, dejando que sus garras se enredaran en el cabello castaño disuelto sobre la almohada.

Ubicó sus piernas entre los muslos de la joven, y se atrevió a mover las caderas como si la estuviera penetrando. Para su satisfacción, ella respondió de inmediato, doblando las piernas y alzando su cuerpo. Además del gemido que se perdió en ese beso, un gruñido de satisfacción también se dejo oir.

Rin, que casi no notaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, porque lo único que si podía hacer con precisión era dedicarse a sentir, podía describir con detalle todo lo que él le hacía a su cuerpo con maldad, porque eso no era amor, sino obsesión, o amor obsesivo. No lo entendía, pero quería más. No quería perderse de esos roces en su cuerpo jamás.

La boca traviesa y prohibida de Sesshōmaru, se trasladó sobre el cuello expuesto, dejando un rastro de humedad a su paso, y se detuvo en donde se une el cuello con el hombro, prestando atención a los movimientos desesperados de Rin en respuesta de su boca haciendo estragos sobre ella. Las pequeñas manos femeninas se aferraban con fiereza a la espalda de él, y buscaba aliviar esa molestia en su entrepierna con movimientos de caderas, rozándose con el miembro hinchado de Sesshōmaru, quien gruñó al sentirlo. También quería hundirse en ella de manera rápida y seca, pero trataba de ser delicado, aún si ella se lo ponía difícil.

Entonces, en otro movimiento arrebatado de Rin, Sesshōmaru interpuso su fuerza de voluntad para detenerla, sujetando los muslos femeninos con las manos. Una mirada de protesta le prosiguió a eso.

—¡Sesshōmaru! —se quejó. A lo que recibió un gruñido de reprensión por parte de él. — ¡Mi señor, por favor!

Ante esa suplica, el peli plata se vio a punto de caer, porque sinceramente, aunque fuera un tema irrelevante para él, no había nada que pudiera negarle a ella, todo debía concedérselo.

Sin embargo, actuó diferente. Con su característica parsimonia, se cernió sobre el rostro redondo, haciendo que el flequillo blanco la rosara, mostrándose como el ser poderoso que era, dejando claro de quién era el mando en aquella situación.

—No me provoques, Rin —dijo en un sonido gutural, cargando sus palabras con una mirada penetrante. Los ojos dorados parecían arder—. No hagas enfadar a tu señor, mi señora.

—¡Oh!

Rin se retorció inquieta, luego llevó sus manos a ubicarlas sobre las que estaban sosteniendo sus muslos, realizó esfuerzo para liberarse de ese agarre y continuar moviéndose buscando aliviar ese cosquilleo que nacía en su intimidad. No obstante, el agarre permanecía.

—Me torturas —pronunció en un hilo de voz, aproximando sus labios a los de su esposo que se hallaban demasiado cerca—. Sesshōmaru, te quiero dentro de mí, ahora.

Los ojos claros refulgieron de excitación mientras los ámbares brillaron de deseo. Aquella provocación era igual a jugar con fuego. Rin era la víctima y el fuego que podía quemarla, Sesshōmaru. Él la veía como una presa jugosa que devoraría con placer. Enseñó los colmillos frente a los ojos que lo admiraban, se tomó el privilegio de acariciar los labios rosados de ella con su cálido aliento, casi tocándola con el blanco de sus dientes.

—¿Cómo es posible que te desee tanto, a pesar del tiempo?

Quizás, ella lo estaba pensando, pero las palabras fueron dichas en voz alta y alcanzaron el oído sobrenatural de su esposo. La vio con algo de sorpresa, porque los ojos de ella se observaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, luego sonrió complacido antes de responderle.

—Es porque eres mi hembra… y me reconoces como tu alfa —agregó aproximándose a unir ambas narices, vislumbrando la reacción de sorpresa de su humana al notarse descubierta.

—Te amo, mi señor —susurró en respuesta.

Al oírla, el demonio retiró una de sus manos del agarre impuesto sobre su esposa, para llevarla a enredar las garras en el cabello castaño, apresándola con fiereza, y luego besarla con suave y húmeda pasión.

Por inercia, las piernas femeninas se alzaron rodeando las caderas masculinas y haciendo que él respondiera con el movimiento de la pelvis, arremetiendo contra el cuerpo bajo él, del mismo modo que su lengua se movía dentro de la boca de su mujer.

Esta vez, Sesshōmaru no la detuvo cuando sintió las manos inquietas de ella moviéndose en los bordes de su espalda, tocando los extremos del pantalón negro y pulcro que él se había puesto convencido por ella, que insertó los dedos bajo la tela del pantalón y rodeó la cadera masculina buscando hallar la bragueta. Cuando al fin pudo sentir lo flojo de la prenda, lo empujó hacia abajo, protestando con gruñidos en cada beso porque no podía deshacerse del mismo. Pero él la detuvo atrapando las dos manos, transmitiéndole un poco de la calma que en realidad no sentía. Y al poder causar algo de sosiego en ella, pudo quitarse ese pantalón de encima. Rápidamente, volvió a unir las pieles luego de verse desnudo por completo, con el miembro hinchado y palpitante acariciando el bajo vientre femenino. Un quejido como aullido de gato escapó de la boca de Rin cuando lo sintió frotarse contra ella. Pues eso era como provocarla con el único objeto de encenderla aún más, divirtiéndose con la reacción obtenida. Pero aunque ella pensara aquello, Sesshōmaru no estaba pasándola bien.

Las garras que crecían más con cada latido desenfrenado de ese corazón de monstruo, se insertaron en las almohadas a un lado de la cabeza de abundante cabello negro, causando que el blanco de estas se volviera verde debido al veneno que se derramaba en gotas, al no poder clavarlas en donde deseaba, porque si lo hacía derramaría demasiado veneno en el cuerpo pequeño de su esposa, justo en las caderas femeninas, y evitaría causar aquello que buscaba.

Con intención de empujarlo al límite, Rin dispuso sus manos a recorrer la espalda ancha de Sesshōmaru, tocando adrede las marcas violáceas que adornaban los hombros y nacían en los omoplatos. Las sintió diferentes, ensanchadas como sucedía cuando su señor dejaba que el deseo lo dominara, igual que estarían las del rostro que tanto amaba. Solo podía imaginarlo, porque ver era una tarea difícil tomando en cuenta que sus ojos se cerraban solos en cuanto sentía una corriente azotarla cada que él tocaba una zona erógena de su cuerpo.

Entre mordidas, Sesshōmaru dejó marcas de sus dientes en los senos de su vulnerable humana. Seguramente, aquello se dejaría ver pronto, al día siguiente.

Ella buscó sostenerse de algún músculo expuesto en la espalda de su demonio. Esa impotente figura desnuda sobre ella, enseñándose como una bestia en celo, dispuesto a devorarla, era algo supremo que dichosa admiraba y gozaba de sentir. Tantas y muchas intensidades de placer rozaban cada terminación nerviosa de los dos, provocando que todo se multiplicara en sus cuerpos.

Mientras tanto, Rin quería expulsar con urgencia esas voces que se le atoraban en la garganta, pero resultaba complicado puesto que sonidos ininteligibles salían de su boca sin consentimiento.

Cuando todo ese cúmulo de sufrimiento acabó en un pináculo de desesperación, el peli plata, fastidiado, depositó sus manos en las caderas de Rin y usando las garras, hizo pedazos el pantalón de seda que ella se había puesto luego de ducharse. Entonces, Sesshōmaru, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, demostrando que estaba fuera de sí en lo rojo de sus ojos, se incorporó para arrodillarse entre los muslos inquietos de la joven. Ella inhaló súbitamente al ver el miembro erecto de su demonio, apuntando hacia su vagina y aumentando en su sangre el nivel de excitación. Frenética, buscó atrapar algo de las sábanas en sus manos, arrastrando las uñas sobre las telas y tirando de estas.

Inspirando hondo, moviendo con cuidado las manos, él las acercó a la cálida humedad de Rin, acariciando con la más precisa precaución los labios mayores rosados de la feminidad de su mujer. La observó desde arriba, descubriéndola morderse el labio inferior con demasiada presión. Su pobre y débil Rin, la humana más insignificante en cuanto a fuerza, y más fuerte en sobrevivir a un demonio como él… le pertenecía.

Obligado a auto controlarse, sostuvo los muslos de piel blanca de la misma que le producía perderse, los alzó sobre los suyos propios, y se movió para quedar sobre ella cual depredador apresando a su víctima, enredó sus manos en el cabello castaño revuelto, y la besó de improviso a la vez que embestía contra ella para adentrarse en su cuerpo. No fue tan precavido como hubiera querido, pero la calidez que ocultaba el interior estrecho de su Rin, hizo que penetrarla no fuera incómodo para ella. Mucho tiempo había pasado junto a él para que se convirtiera en la compañera perfecta, amoldándose a cada aspecto diferente de Sesshōmaru, de la misma manera en que ahora su interior se amoldaba al miembro masculino.

El beso que se llevaba a cabo con hambre por parte de los dos, fue roto en el segundo movimiento que produjo la pelvis de él, porque al retirarse del cuerpo de su mujer para volver a introducirse y sufrir del dolor que recorrió su hombría golpeando cada rincón de su ser, provocó que la garganta de ambos profirieran gemidos al igual que gruñidos guturales. Sesshōmaru continúo moviéndose, y escondió el rostro en el cuello que se le presentó exquisito para insertar los colmillos.

—¡Sesshōmaru! ¡Mi señor! —gritó ella, insertando las débiles uñas en los hombros musculosos de su marido.

Gruñó y gruñó con más intensidad a cada segundo que transcurría y continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella. La mano derecha se arrastraba sobre las sábanas desgarrando a su paso, mientras la izquierda se incrustaba con cuidado en el hombro derecho de Rin. Él se estaba limitando lo suficiente como para no atrapar las caderas de su mujer con esas garras venenosas, pero no podría soportar lo necesario como para no marcarla con sus colmillos lo antes posible.

Estaba en su naturaleza comportarse de un modo bestial, y aunque intentara cuidar de su señora en ciertos momentos, era parte de su aptitud satisfacer sus propios placeres.

—¡Sessho… maru!

Él volvió a arremeter con intensidad dentro de su mujer. Sin poder resistirse, ubicó las manos debajo de la espalda fina de ella, permitiendo que sintiera su pesada respiración en ese cuello de contextura exquisita. Arrastró los dedos en esa piel tersa, tocando la columna vertebral, empujándola para provocar que se arqueara contra él. Luego, atrapó en cada mano un glúteo femenino, realizando presión a la misma vez que su pelvis embestía hacia ella, hacia su cálido interior.

La fría nariz se deslizó sobre la anatomía cremosa de los senos deteniéndose entre ambos, olfateando con admiración, produciéndole escalofríos a la pobre y débil Rin. Enseñó los colmillos con fiereza, sin colmarse de su hembra, soportando el peso de ella cuando esta se abrazó a su cuello. Él volvió a ubicar su boca justo en donde se hallaba esa marca de dos incisiones precisas, lamió con delicadeza, con el propósito impreso de que ella sintiera lo áspero y húmedo de esa lengua, y prosiguió incrustando los dientes. Su corazón se agitó, provocando que adrenalina recorriera su sangre, y un molesto cosquilleo naciera en su boca a la vez que el veneno abandonaba su cuerpo, en el momento en que se apoderaba del cabello de la castaña, para sostenerla pegada a él mientras arremetía con brutalidad en su interior. Estaba cerca de terminar, pero se sentía como una agonía que prefería fuera eterna, un dulce placer que los convertía en una sola vida. Gruñó cuando quitó sus labios de ese cuello, volvió a lamer con delicadeza, se retiró de su interior, y se atrevió a morderla de nuevo entre tanto su cuerpo se movía por inercia y se enterraba en ella de nueva cuenta. Este era el momento en que permitía que su bestia lo dominara, la misma bestia que le pertenecía más a ella que a su razón, pero no importaba mucho porque al parecer, su señora, la débil humana que amaba, gozaba de aquello quizás un poco más de lo que lo hacia él, los gritos extasiados lo comprobaban. Algo que definitivamente, complacía a este Sesshōmaru.

En el instante en que el cuerpo menudo de Rin comenzó a retorcerse, a vibrar de éxtasis, y su cálido interior apresaba el miembro masculino, Sesshōmaru sintió cómo era arrojado al borde de su raciocinio, y alcanzaba la cúspide de su placer. Los ojos se le volvieron rojos por completo, y sus garras se incrustaron sin piedad en la carne de su compañera. Ya no recordaba por qué debía alejar el veneno del cuerpo de ella.

Sabor metálico inundó la lengua del peli plata, y aun siendo sangre humana, le supo a delicia porque se trataba de la sangre de su contraparte, misma que se mezclaba con su veneno en las ocasiones que él deseaba. Se relamió los labios notando que estos también estaban manchados de rojo, y cuando sus irises volvieron a verse dorados, vislumbró que su compañera había caído en la inconciencia. Bufó molesto, porque todo por lo que fue entrenado durante años, en la infancia que ahora veía lejana, se echaba a perder cada vez que permitía que su vida se viera balanceada en las manos de esa débil criatura.

Se cernió sobre el cuello manchado de rojo, lamió con suavidad, dedicándose a curar esa herida que había provocado. Su débil humana, la única que se merecía aquella dedicación. Ahora la recompensaría por todas las marcas que ella permitió que le realizara, marcas que demostraban su posesión indiscutible sobre ese pequeño ser.

—Riinn —ronroneó frotando su nariz en el cabello de color castaño.

… …

Con la extraña sensación de que su cuerpo pesaba toneladas, Rin despertó del ensueño que no quería dejarla volver a la realidad tan fácilmente. Se estiró en la cama y luego abrazó la almohada que se encontraba a un lado, notando que Sesshōmaru no se hallaba en la misma cama. Abrió los ojos y lo encontró de pie ante ella, escudriñándola minuciosamente. Inocente, le sonrió.

—Hola.

Él no respondió, lo único que Rin obtuvo fue la intensa mirada de esos ojos que adoraba. Se extrañó de aquella situación, pues él no actuaba de ese modo cuando despertaba, sino que se quedaba a un lado de ella, abrazándola con posesión. Se extrañó aún más cuando Sesshōmaru, inmutable, subió a la cama moviéndose hasta ubicar su rostro arriba del vientre femenino, rozándola con la nariz para olfatear. Rin casi se espantó cuando las manos del demonio se cerraron con violencia sobre las sábanas a un lado de sus caderas. Intentó incorporarse, pero una sola mirada de él bastó para detenerla.

—¿Te sientes bien? —cuestionó.

Con los labios temblando, ella respondió.

—Si… ¿Qué… sucede, mi señor?

Sesshōmaru se incorporó posicionándose sobre el rostro de su esposa, y le sonrió con suavidad.

—Ya eres total e irrevocablemente de este Sesshōmaru —dijo soberbio, para luego besarla, sin darle otra opción que no fuera responder a su toque. Claro, era entendible, pues ambos se reconocían como pareja. Y era de la completa complacencia de este Sesshōmaru.

… …

 _ **Aclaración: Hibrido es la continuación de Demon. Y es un regalo para una personita muy especial que todos aquí conocen como Baby Sony. Feliz cumple, guapa. Espero, esto sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **P/d: Parte 1.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A favor de la campaña con Voz y Voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar reviews es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Alto contenido erótico, menores y personas en desacuerdo abstenerse de leer.**_

 **Hibrido**

 **Parte 2**

 **Ocho años después.**

Se suponía que por el simple hecho de ser un demonio, uno de los más poderosos de su especie por cierto, no debería sentirse agotado. Pero lo estaba. Que ironía.

Se hallaba sentado debajo de un cerezo, fuera de la mansión que ahora ya no era únicamente suya, sino que debía compartirla con ese par de seres que correteaba por el jardín riendo sin detenerse y sin reparar en que la paciencia que el demonio poseía no era demasiada como para soportar mucho más.

 _Será solo un momento_ había dicho su mujer. _Di que sí, padre_ suplico la otra.

Ahora se sentía realmente ofendido por esas dos mujeres. Antes, nadie hubiera osado burlarse de él del mismo modo que ellas. ¿En que se había convertido? Solo esperaba no tener que destrozar a muchos para evitar que el respeto que imponía su presencia, se perdiera por aquellas escenas con su familia.

—¡Yo gane, Mami! ¡Papi, gané! ¡Gané! —grito la niña acercándose hasta donde estaba sentado, levanto los brazos en alto y enseño a su padre dos perfectas coronas hechas de flores. Él casi respondió con un resoplido, mas su autocontrol lo detuvo a tiempo al recordar lo sensible que era su cachorra ante las respuestas que recibía. Precisamente, respuestas suyas.

Rin los observo desde una cierta distancia, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa deslumbrante adornando su rostro.

La cachorra de ambos, se aproximó un poco más al demonio, actuando con algo de precaución, levanto los brazos sosteniendo en las pequeñas manos una de las coronas para al final colocarlo sobre la cabeza de cabello blanco de su progenitor. El Gran Señor Sesshōmaru, no tuvo más que reprimir cualquier gesto ofensivo al observar el modo en que su mujer entrecerró los ojos sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Si pudiera, hubiera reído por el vano intento de amenazarlo.

Divertido, le respondió con el mismo gesto que ella había utilizado. Entrecerró los ojos, y sus labios formaron una retorcida sonrisa en ese rostro pulcro que poseía.

Rin no pudo evitar lo siguiente, sus labios se movieron solos y una sonrisa la traiciono. Supo, en cuanto el demonio levanto una ceja, que nadie podía conocerla tanto como él.

—¡Padre! —volvió a quejarse la niña, esta vez obteniendo el interés de ambos. No habían notado que estaba reclamando atención.

Sesshōmaru se sintió perturbado. Sus sentidos eran muy superiores a cualquier otra criatura. Le resultaba un tanto alarmante notar que se dejaba desconectar del exterior con tan poco.

—¿Crees que me queda mejor así, o así? —interrogaba ella enseñándole distintas maneras de usar esa pequeña corona.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, y notando que aquello era de menor importancia, tanto como el hecho de usar una corona de flores le parezca una acción insípida para mejorar la visión de su cachorra, le respondió usando el mismo tono frio de siempre, pero recordándose que se dirigía específicamente a alguien a quien no quería oír llorar.

—¿Cuál es más cómodo para ti?

Sentía que Rin se aproximaba lentamente a ellos, sin hablar.

—¡No! yo quiero que tu decidas, yo no puedo —aclaro la infante frunciendo los labios, tan cerca de su padre que empezó a jugar con los botones de la camisa que Sesshōmaru llevaba puesta—. Además, siempre me respondes lo mismo —prosiguió, realizando una rabieta, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Entonces, porque insistes en preguntar? —dijo, cansado de la situación. Había pocas cosas que no podía tolerar de sus mujeres, y una de esas situaciones era cuando su pequeña hija le reclamaba un sin sentido.

—¡Pero… papi!

— Akiko, compórtate —pidió pronunciando las palabras entre dientes.

Ella, al oírlo, se alejó lentamente y bajo la mirada.

Sesshōmaru creyó que esa visión no podría afectarlo, pero en cuanto una lagrima se aproximó al pequeño ojo de la infante, molesto, la tomo de la mano y tiro de ella hacia su regazo. Luego, le dirigió una dura mirada a su esposa para que no expresara nada sobre lo que había hecho.

Rin levanto las manos en señal de paz y desvió la vista, mordiéndose el labio para evitar reír.

—¿Papi, estás enojado? —le cuestiono en voz baja y con timidez la niña.

Al igual que su madre, ella se cohibía ante el peli plata cuando este demostraba que se podía enfadar.

La joven esposa del demonio sintió ternura, mientras que él admiro a Akiko con sorpresa al descubrir que podían ser ciertas sus sospechas. Quizás, la niña estaba creciendo demasiado rápido, y estaba a punto de confirmar que podía comprar a su padre con solo gestos infantiles y palabras suaves.

Bufando por lo bajo, y desviando la mirada, Sesshōmaru la apretujo más contra si antes de responderle.

—No —sintió como ella se alegraba al oírlo, pero prosiguió rápidamente, deteniendo cualquier pensamiento fugaz de esa niña—. Pero debes aprender a comportarte, Akiko. Eres la hija de este Sesshōmaru, recuérdalo.

No la miraba directamente, pero sentía los pequeños ojos dorados de ella clavados en su persona, como los ojos claros de Rin admirándolos. Seguramente, su esposa sonreía. Sesshōmaru la sentía en su cuerpo. Ambos estaban conectados por la sangre, y la prueba fehaciente de que Rin le pertenecía, era esa misma que reposaba en sus brazos. Aunque, a veces insolente e inquieta, él la apreciaba como a nadie.

—¿No crees que…

—Silencio —interrumpió a su esposa. Ya sabía lo que diría.

—Pero ni siquiera…

—Sí, lo sé —dijo, calmo y sin dignarse a observarla.

Rin soltó un resoplido y mascullo algo por lo bajo.

Entonces, él la miro, justo cuando su esposa cruzaba los brazos y desviaba la mirada.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestiono.

—Na-nada —respondió, intentando mantenerse inmutable, pero al verse traicionada por su boca, frunció los labios y gruño molesta.

Su esposo pensó que si fuera una demonisa, esa acción sería mucho más efectiva. Ciertamente, se vería atractiva con colmillos avistándose entre sus labios.

—Creí oírla decir algo, mi señora —insistió, divertido con las reacciones que podía provocar.

Esta vez, su esposa descubrió las intenciones que tenía, y se dispuso a no darle el lujo de causar estragos en su actitud. En ocasiones, Sesshōmaru olvidaba que estaban conectados y que por lo tanto, ella podía sentir lo que él.

Con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, Rin llevo una mano a ubicar el largo cabello que poseía detrás de su espalda, luego escondió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y respondió con la gracia que le otorgaba ser la esposa del gran Sesshōmaru.

—Dije, que mi señor es alguien muy obstinado… mi señor.

Sesshōmaru entrecerró los ojos. Despego los labios para responderle pero ella se le adelanto.

—Ahora, me retiro, si me disculpa.

La diversión bailaba en los ojos y facciones de la joven.

Si a él le gustaba ponerla en aprietos, ella lo disfrutaba el doble, puesto que era difícil dejar sin palabras a alguien como Sesshōmaru.

Cuando giro sobre sus talones para marcharse, una imagen la detuvo de continuar.

—¡Mami!

Un pequeño niño de estatura más baja que Akiko se acercaba a ellos, tallándose los ojos y con las pequeñas orejitas que sobresalían de su cabeza, caídas.

Rin, conmovida, abrió los brazos inmediatamente y lo alzo acunándolo en su pecho.

En escasos dos años para un demonio, su Rin había parido a dos cachorros. Una hembra que poseía los rasgos más característicos de su raza, y un macho que había nacido con orejas de perro tal cual Inuyasha, con espeso cabello negro y ojos del mismo color de su madre.

Ella podía no saberlo, y no tenía como probarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que por alguna razón, Sesshōmaru prefería más al segundo cachorro, el que menos se parecía a él. Que irónico.

—¿Todavía tienes sueño, Dai? —pregunto con dulzura al niño, este solo contesto con un bajo quejido molesto para afirmarle lo que sus pequeños ojos irritados demostraban, continuo tallándose el rostro y escondió la mirada en el cuello femenino de su madre, quien no insistió en preguntar sino que se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda.

—¡Dai, despierta, vamos a jugar! —Grito de pronto Akiko, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de su padre y plasmando sorpresa en el rostro de Rin, ella le hizo un gesto con dos dedos en los labios para callarla— Pero yo quiero jugar con mi hermanito—exclamo apunto de realizar otro berrinche.

—Hmph —mascullo Sesshōmaru.

—Papi —suplico con verdadera tristeza.

Y por segunda vez en ese día, él sospechaba que su cachorra sabía cómo dominar sus acciones. Indignado de tanta manipulación sobre sí mismo, alejo a la niña de su regazo para incorporarse por completo, quedo a la altura de Rin y se acercó a ella para rodearla, buscando ver a Dai al rostro.

—Dai.

El niño no respondió. Estaba a punto de dormirse, pero aun poseía un vestigio de conciencia.

—Dai —volvió a pronunciar Sesshōmaru bajando el tono de su voz —. Ya has dormido lo suficiente…

—¡Sesshōmaru! —recrimino Rin.

Su esposo hizo caso omiso a sus reclamos.

—Ve a jugar con Akiko —demando con seriedad.

Con pesadez, los parpados del niño dieron lugar a los brillantes ojos claros que poseía, y observo con cierta molestia a quien le hablaba.

Casi ofendido por recibir aquella mirada, el demonio levanto una ceja interrogante de que significaba aquel gesto. ¿Acaso ese niño intentaba imitar la mirada de su madre? _"Hmph. Absurdo."_

—¡Dai, vamos!

Pero el niño parecía estar demasiado cómodo arraigado en el pecho de su madre, algo que realmente empezaba a molestar a Sesshōmaru.

Rin, quizás notando que lo próximo que sucedería seria la exasperación de su esposo, se dispuso a susurrarle al cachorro.

—Dai, mi amor ¿no quieres jugar con tu hermanita?

El infante no hizo más que pronunciar un monosílabo para volver a refugiarse en el cálido abrazo que le proporcionaban. Entonces, Sesshōmaru, descubriendo que su frágil humana respondería de un modo afligido si él actuaba bruscamente, se forzó a permanecer inmutable para que ella pudiera realizar lo que él también lograría con mala actitud.

—Mi amor —dijo ella tomándose su tiempo mientras acariciaba sin cansancio la pequeña cabeza de Dai— ¿Por qué no quieres jugar con Akiko? —su tono no era molesto pero si demostraba que estaba interesada en saber.

Impoluto, Sesshōmaru continuaba esperando una respuesta.

Con demasiada pesadez, y demorándose más de lo necesario, el cachorro dirigió una mirada a su hermana antes de responder.

—Es que… papá nunca quiere jugar conmigo —confeso a punto de soltar el llanto.

El demonio, se quedó pasmado ante lo que sus sensibles oídos escuchaban, y pensó que ese día se volvía más absurdo cada vez.

¡Qué ridiculez! Si ese niño supiera que él era más privilegiado que su hermana en cuanto a las atribuciones que Sesshōmaru le permitía, entendería que no debía reclamar nada.

—¡Que…! —estuvo a punto de comenzar Rin, pero de pronto se detuvo perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, logrando que su marido la escudriñara con la mirada sin perderse un mísero segundo de cada detalle que ella podía poseer.

—Dai —fue Sesshōmaru el que hablo, con una postura rígida y la voz dura—, ve a jugar con Akiko, ahora mismo.

Cualquier ser con algo de racionalidad acataría una orden suya de inmediato, un lacayo tonto lo haría, más no un hijo del gran señor Sesshōmaru. El niño solo lo observo con rareza antes de mirar a su madre y sonreírle tiernamente, para al final señalar que quería estar en el suelo, y luego de eso ir a correr con su hermana.

Esas eran las consecuencias de permitir que Rin permaneciera mucho tiempo con sus crías. En otras eras, los cachorros eran cuidados por nodrizas y educados de la manera adecuada.

Cuan débil se había vuelto Sesshōmaru.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —cuestiono con gracia en su voz la joven, y una sonrisa adornando su rostro, una vez que se hallaron solos.

Los ojos ámbares de él la observaron con dureza por ciertos minutos. Al final, resoplando resignado a esas escenas, le hablo en voz baja.

—El fruto de tus acciones con esos niños.

Rin, simulando estar indignada se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¡Oh! Lamento no ser la demonisa que mi señor pretendía que fuera.

Al segundo siguiente, Sesshōmaru la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, sin darle un solo respiro a su acelerado corazón.

—Jamás insinué algo tal —mascullo molesto, tan cerca de la boca femenina que ella podía sentir su aliento rosarla—. No vuelvas a mencionarlo —demando.

—Solo bromeaba —admitió.

Lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue la mirada soberbia de su demonio.

—Además, me refería al hecho de que tienes que ordenarle a nuestro hijo para que juegue con su hermana, sin notar que él solo ansiaba jugar con su padre.

Aquello no era más que una aclaración, pero Sesshōmaru lo sintió una recriminación a sus decisiones.

—Sandeces —fue lo único que dijo.

—Hmph. ¡Pero es verdad!

Ahora sí que se lo estaba recriminando abiertamente.

—¿Y todavía no sabes la razón? —Él enarco una ceja antes de proseguir, al ver que ella no reconocía la respuesta— ¿Con quién estoy justo ahora, mi señora?

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, depositando los labios junto al oído femenino, proyectando escalofríos en ese cuerpo y causando que se le erizara la piel.

Eso la dejo sin palabras. Ahora que lo recordaba, era verdad. Todas aquellas veces que él se negó a acompañar a sus hijos en los juegos, era para permanecer más tiempo junto a ella. Ella era la razón.

Con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, y la respiración acelerada, se apresuró a decir algo.

—Realmente, usted es un demonio, mi señor.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y una sonrisa retorcida adorno el rostro de Sesshōmaru.

—De cualquier forma, tendrá que ir a jugar con sus hijos —le corto la diversión Rin—, por mí.

Bufando por lo bajo, él se incorporó alejándola de su cuerpo.

—Esto le costara muy caro, mi señora.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, luego giro sobre sus talones y se aproximó a sus cachorros.

" _Y estos son los resultados de emparejarme con una humana."_ Pensó mientras escuchaba a lo lejos que Dai le hablaba, pero concentrado en observar la figura de su mujer, y el rostro sonriente que esta poseía.

Realmente esperaba matar a muchos para mantener el respeto que su presencia imponía. El pasar aquellas escenas con su familia, lo valían.

… …

… …

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Un placer escribirles. Dmonisa**_


End file.
